This invention relates to a multi-layer film structure that may have a metallized surface. The bonding of metals, such as, aluminum, silver, chromium, etc., to plastic films and the gas barrier developed, has allowed such films to replace metallic foils in many instances. The flexibility of the films necessitates the formation of a strong metal/plastic bond and a number of approaches have been developed for providing such bonding. In some cases a special primer layer must be applied to the base layer in order to achieve an effective bond between the metal and the substrate. In many cases a thermoplastic surface must be corona discharged treated in order for there to be an effective bond between the metal and the thermoplastic surface. Gas barrier properties will also depend upon the condition of the surface on which the metal is deposited.
It is an object of the present invention to present a metallized film having a far greater metal adhesion level than that obtainable by corona discharge treating or priming of a substrate layer. It is a further object of the invention to provide a metallized film which exhibits excellent bonds strengths in both adhesive and extrusion lamination and significantly improved oxygen gas barrier.